


The Atlantic Empire

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Atlantic Empire, Bedwars Tournament, F/F, Humor, Idk what to tag here, Other, Technoblade is Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: When Tommy went to see the annual bedwars championship in the Antarctic Empire for the first time, he did not expect the kingdom to be this weird.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Platonic Relationships otherwise - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The Atlantic Empire

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy near the end but well  
> :)

TommyInnit was a strong vice president of Pogtopia. Maybe L’manburg was no more, and instead there was Manburg and the president Jschlatt, and they were enemies, but Pogtopia had one huge protection: _The Antarctic Empire._

The Antarctic Empire was known as the largest military force on the entire world; the only coming in close being the Dream SMP, which was _full_ of people and powerhouses. A small country, a stronger force than the first kingdom to exist? 

From what Tommy knew, the Atlantic Empire had allied with Pogtopia because of Wilbur. That was the reason why Wilbur was forcing Tommy to go to the Atlantic Empire's annual bedwars championship.

They had to travel over the oceans for _days,_ avoiding Drowns and eating fish and the bread they’d brought for days, while Wilbur taught him of the history of the Atlantic Empire.

Did you know the Atlantic Empire is the only known country to have waged three wars with no violence at all? They were more like _competitions_ with a small island in the sea (literally called Squid), of who could grow more _potatoes._

Weirdest thing Tommy’s ever heard, and he’s best friends with Tubbo. 

Finally, the two leaders of Pogtopia could see the ice arch marking the entrance of the Antarctic Empire. Tommy sighed in relief, and they gained passage into the kingdom.

To say the least, the place was nicer than Tommy would think, what with all the ice and snow. There was a town of mainly cobblestone-houses, a few shops here and there, and from what Tommy could see over the houses, was that instead of a castle there was a huge iceberg with banners marking it as the Emperor’s palace. 

So this Technoblade dude lived in an iceberg. _Perfectly normal._

Tommy was told to walk around while Wilbur went to talk to Technoblade. He _really_ wanted to meet this pvp legend, but _nooo,_ he had to wait until the tournament. So here he sat, at a cafe, wondering why there were so many potato-themed and pumpkin-themed items on this menu. Away from him sat a group of two chatting. They seemed to be talking about the upcoming bedwars championship, so he listened in.

“So, Sammy, you’re _really_ not going to join this year?” One laughs, eyes twinkling in what’s obviously a personal joke.

This Sammy dude turns red, “Hey, it’s not my fault last year that we got that ice map Lettie! I _would_ have won if that darn ice wasn’t _right_ where I was jumping!”

Tommy guesses Lettie is the person who had sparked the conversation in the first place. So this Sammy dude competed last year? Seeing as he seemed pretty normal, anybody could join the championship.

Lettie giggles, “Pfft, imagine getting to the fourth round only to fall because of ice!” 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want…”

Tommy tuned out of their conversation, getting up with his warm drink to go find out more about this championship. 

\--

Turns out in the town hall was information on this year’s championships, and that no more contestants could enter.

Tommy walked up to one of the booths labeled _Q &A. _

“Hello,” Tommy greeted the worker there.

The worker smiled, “Hi! I’m Dani, you seem new here to the Atlantic Empire! Which country are you coming from?”

“Pogtopia, actually.”

“Ooh, our ally country! Cool. So, what questions do you have? We do have packets ready with basic information though, if you just want a quick run-down on the events,” she looked up after shuffling through some papers and taking out what seemed to be the packets she was talking about. 

“Ah, thanks, I’ll just take the packets,” because _no,_ Tommy doesn’t cuss at strangers, nor is he rude, his mom taught him _manners._

The nice worker hands over a packet, giving a wave as he walks off. He just barely hears her bewildered whisper of, “ _Holy cow was that the freaking vice president of Pogtopia-”_

And Tommy just snickers as he leaves the town hall, flipping through the packet. 

The packet information was pretty straight forward, listing the day and the types of teams for each day, and how many people can pass. 

_1 - Mega [Half Pass]_

_2 - Solos [half pass]_

_3 - Trios [three-fourths pass]_

_4 - Quads[half pass]_

_5 - Solos [ four winners ]_

6 - Solos [one winner]

_Battle Technoblade for One Request!_

There were multiple pages of contestants, but there were so many he didn’t bother flipping through them. 

Well, he was suddenly even more excited for this championship. 

\--

“Wilbur, you know, I went around town and I got this packet thing for the championship, and I’m really excited now, do you think next year I could join? Cause I’m a big strong man and could beat up everybody there, really,” Tommy rambles to Wilbur, the two walking to the stands for the championship.

“Yeah, _sure,_ Tommy. How about you watch how haardcore these guys are, _then_ we’ll talk.”

And the first match began - _megas._

From what he saw, there were two mini beds that had to be destroyed to get the Main bed that would take the other team’s respawn. The biggest problem seen was that the share of materials was really difficult; sometimes three people gathered up to take one gold generator. 

On one of the teams, a person ran over the built bridges to the emerald island by their teammates - no armor, no weapons; just half a stack of wool. They built over quickly, destroying the bed that held no protection before jumping into the void just as they announced that _Blue’s Mini bed was Destroyed!_

_[ Cherry_ jumped into the void]

Tommy looked in excitement as the same person respawned, the person grabbing chain armor, a pickaxe, and a stack of wool before running off again.

Within moments, the blue team’s other mini bed was destroyed, before any of Red’s beds were even touched. 

Even quicker, the person grabbed auto-bridgers and wool and built to the skies - Red’s mini bed was finally destroyed, but Tommy watched as the person snuck into the defense around the Blue bed.

Within moments, the player - _Cherry_ \- had destroyed the base bed, and killed one of the people before towering up and taunting the other players, before running back on their autobridges to their base.

He watched as people who’d farmed for diamond armor ran to the other people’s base, and as Cherry grabbed iron armor, a diamond sword, and a bow.

In only moments, Blue was wiped out, and Red passed this round.

He realized he hadn’t paid attention to any of the other ongoing mega-matches.

_Oops._

\--

Next, it was the solo round - there were multiple rounds, and only half of the winners would continue competing - working in a _one you win, you’re safe_ , so people were suggested to leave for breaks or such.

But Tommy wanted to watch what Cherry would do, so he told Wilbur to grab him a snack. He watched as Cherry bridged straight to the other team’s island, breaking their bed and throwing off the person with a stone sword.

_[Starlight was eliminated]_

Cherry gathered emeralds and exploded people’s defenses, and Tommy gasped in shock when her bed was destroyed. There were three people left besides her.

Cherry seemed to play it safe now, gathering a bow and arrows, golden apples, ender pearls, a diamond sword and iron armor while letting the other team’s fight it out as she waited.

Suddenly, it was _Sudden Death,_ and all beds were destroyed. Cherry sniped one person from a bridge in the sky, leaving two more competitors. Within moments, another announcement showed and it was a 1v1.

He watched as Cherry ender-pearled to the other person, and threw them off with knockback. He found himself cheering as Cherry was added to the list of the next to win.

He paid more attention to other rounds; there was one person named Jess who got a pretty lucky win when the last two opponents fell off and died from hitting each other. 

Another, somebody had a pvp match they won due to their advantage of having a bow - Noodle.

One more person had similar tactics to Cherry - _Vio,_ was their chosen name.

Some players were more inexperienced; farming diamond armor, etc. in the beginning of the game and then their bed would be destroyed while they’re farming emeralds. 

\--

Tommy paid little attention to the trios match- Jess got no teammates unluckily and was immediately eliminated, that Noodle person got teamed with Cherry and it looked like they knew each other okay; their team won pretty easily. The most exciting part was Cherry and Noodle in sync, even after their bed was destroyed. Noodle helped with distractions while Cherry sneaked in and destroyed their bed. Tommy could only think that it was lucky they were teamed up together, since he figured it would be a long game if they were against each other.

\--

And then, it was quads, Tommy had no clue where Wilbur was - but he did see Noodle and Cherry on opposite sides.

From his close seat, he could make out some of the yelling of the competitors this round. He watched as Noodle ran to Cherry’s island just to kill her, even with Red’s (Cherry’s team) bed still alive.

“Noodle I SWEAR, I WILL GET A DIVORCE IF YOU KEEP AIMING FOR ME!” Cherry screeched, making Noodle turn around with wide eyes.

“NooOOoo not again _please-”_ Noodle tried, but Cherry just glared and shot at Noodle with a bow.

Cherry ended up winning that round, but he caught Noodle following after her while she ignored the other girl.

_Weird._ Tommy thought as he flipped through the packet to find their participation.

_Name: Cherry_

_Experience: Won last championship_

_Age: Minor [under 18]_

Checking under Noodle, Noodle had gotten top ten last year but was also under eighteen, so they couldn’t be _married?_

Tommy shrugs, but returns his attention to the matches.

\--

Suddenly, it was solos again. The second to last match. Whoever won in this was one step closer to fighting the pvp god.

Tommy was excited to see what Technoblade looked like. He knew he and Wilbur were going to meet Technoblade after the championship for the feast afterwards, but he was still curious.

And he watched in interest as the last 16 or so people fought each other.

Cherry unfortunately got her bed destroyed pretty quickly, but she built up and kept knocking off her attacker. Tommy was still rooting for her, but then she was knocked off by an iron-armor person with an ender-pearl, and she was eliminated. 

She forfeited, and Tommy watched as she rushed up to the Noodle person and the two jumped into a hug.

He cringed from the show of PDA, but was kinda disappointed she didn’t win. Then again, she apparently won last year and fought Technoblade, so that was pretty cool.

In the end, there were four people left; one who got lucky, one was Vio, and the other two being pretty good at pvp which was what really saved them.

The entire crowd cheered as the finalists were announced and brought to battle. Tommy watched in earnest as the match began immediately after all the competitors were thrown splash-healing potions to heal their injuries from last round.

The one lucky person LyricBuffalo (a weird name, but whatever) just protected their bed and grabbed armor, but was quickly eliminated by Simba520 destroying their bed. Then, the other person - Lousy Chicken (another weird name) destroyed Simba520’s bed. Simba520 went and threw LyricBuffalo off their island. 

_[LyricBuffallo was eliminated]_

The rest of the match was amazing as all their beds were destroyed, and then it was essentially a death match. Then, Simba520 threw off Lousy Chicken, leaving it to be a 1v1. 

_[Lousy Chicken was eliminated]_

Vio and Simba520 stared at each other, before carefully shooting at each other with bows. Vio had better aim, though, and soon you could tell Simba520 had less health. Then, Vio ender-pearled over to land the killing blow- _boom._

_[Simba520 was eliminated]_

_[Winner: Vio]_

The dark-haired, purple-eyed girl walked to the stage as the announcers held a microphone up to her face, “How do you feel?”

Vio grinned, tired and sweaty but triumphant nonetheless, “Pfft, all I have to do is beat a stinky pig who can’t even _speed bridge,_ I’ll be fine.”

Well, really Vio wasn’t fine because she was destroyed in two minutes, but then it was the awards ceremony and it was all good because _then_ the feast would come and Tommy could see Techno outside of the battle; without the boar mask. 

Technoblade’s bright red eyes weren’t expected. He looked regal, clear skin, calm eyes, strong posture, red cloak around his shoulders.

He walked next to Wilbur, “Can I go talk to some of the competitors?”

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah, you seemed pretty pumped up for one of them.. Who was it? A fruit, I think.”

“Cherry. She was pretty good, right?! Like, she just- _wiped_ out the competition, and apparently she won last year! Pogchamp indeed,” Tommy exclaimed, before looking around the room for her.

In the corner was Cherry and Noodle, the two talking, Noodle slightly leaning on the taller girl’s shoulder, “So you forgive me?”

“No, I saw you cheating on me _bitch,_ get off my shoulder," Cherry said, deadpan and pushing the other off her shoulder. Cherry then walked over to another person and started conversing with them instead.

Tommy stared in confusion, before walking over to Cherry anyways and chatting with her about the apparent betrayal. But whatever, Cherry seemed too good for that Noodle person anyways. 

\--

Technoblade watched as Wilbur’s right hand man bounced around the room, talking to people. 

“Kinda sad Cherry didn’t win this year, huh? Last year she addressed a bunch of issues in your kingdom..”

Technoblade chuckled, “Yeah, I would’ve made her my second-in-command if she hadn’t refused.”

Wilbur frowned, “What did Vio request anyways?”

“Oh, she wanted to meet Tommy Innit.”

Wilbur paled, “Tommy has a fangirl?”

Technoblade looked away awkwardly.

_“Techno!”_

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, i changed the noodle area because noodle cheated on me


End file.
